The Restriction List
This is the current list of cards that cannot be used in tournaments and other official events. If there is a card that is not on the list that you feel should be, contact an administrator. Forbidden No copies of these cards can be used in any deck of a Main Character. Effect Monsters *BLASTER，DRAGON RULER OF INFERNOS *CYBER JAR *DESTINY HERO - DISK COMMANDER *FIBER JAR *FISHBORG BLASTER *MAGICAL SCIENTIST *MAKYURA THE DESTRUCTOR *MIND MASTER *REDOX，DRAGON RULER OF BOULDERS *SUBSTITOAD *TEMPEST，DRAGON RULER OF STORMS *TIDAL，DRAGON RULER OF WATERFALLS *TRIBE-INFECTING VIRUS *VICTORY DRAGON *WIND-UP HUNTER *WITCH OF THE BLACK FOREST *YATA-GARASU Pendulum Monsters *MAJESPECTER UNICORN - KIRIN *PERFORMAGE DAMAGE JUGGLER *PERFORMAGE PLUSHFIRE *PERFORMAPAL MONKEYBOARD Ritual Monsters Fusion Monsters *EL SHADDOLL CONSTRUCT *ELDER ENTITY NORDEN Synchro Monsters * NONE Xyx Monsters *LAVALVAL CHAIN *NUMBER 16: SHOCK MASTER *TELLARKNIGHT PTOLEMAEUS Spell Cards *BUTTERFLY DAGGER - ELMA *CARD OF SAFE RETURN *CHANGE OF HEART *CHICKEN GAME *COLD WAVE *CONFISCATION *DELINQUENT DUO *DIMENSION FUSION *GIANT TRUNADE *GRACEFUL CHARITY *HEAVY STORM *LAST WILL *MASS DRIVER *METAMORPHOSIS *MIRAGE OF NIGHTMARE *PAINFUL CHOICE *POT OF GREED *PREMATURE BURIAL *SNATCH STEAL *SPELLBOOK OF JUDGMENT *THE FORCEFUL SENTRY Trap Cards *LAST TURN *LIFE EQUALIZER *RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION *ROYAL OPPRESSION *SIXTH SENSE *TIME SEAL *TRAP DUSTSHOOT *ULTIMATE OFFERING Limited Only one(1) copy of this card can be used in any decks by a Main Character. Normal Monsters *RIGHT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE *RIGHT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE *LEFT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE *LEFT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE Effect Monsters *APOQLIPHORT TOWERS *ARMAGEDDON KNIGHT *ARTIFACT MORALLTACH *BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING *CYBER STEIN *DARK ARMED DRAGON *DEEP SEA DIVA *ELEMENTAL HERO SHADOW MIST *ELEMENTAL HERO STRATOS *EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE *GENEX ALLY BIRDMAN *GRAFF, MALBRANCHE OF THE BURNING ABYSS *MORPHING JAR *NECROFACE *NIGHT ASSAILANT *RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON *RELEASER OF RITUALS *RESCUE CAT *SCARM，MALEBRANCHE OF THE BURNING ABYSS *SHURIT，STRATEGIST OF THE NEKROZ *SPEEDROID TERRORTOP *SUMMONER MONK *TOUR GUIDE FROM THE UNDERWORLD Pendulum Monsters *LUSTER PENDULUM，THE DRACOSLAYER *PERFORMAPAL PENDULUM SORCERER *PERFORMAPAL SKULLCROBAT JOKER *WISDOM-EYE MAGICIAN Ritual Monsters *NEKROZ OF BRIONAC *NEKROZ OF UNICORE Fusions Monsters *BLAZE FENIX，THE BURNING BOMBARDMENT BIRD Synchro Monsters *BRIONAC, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER *DEWLOREN，TIGER KING OF THE ICE BARRIER *GOYO GUARDIAN *IGNISTER PROMINENCE，THE BLASTING DRACOSLAYER *T.G. HYPER LIBRARIAN *TRISHULA，DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER Xyz Monsters *DANTE，TRAVELER OF THE BURNING ABYSS *EVILSWARM, EXCITON KNIGHT *TOADALLY AWESOME Spell Cards *BRAIN CONTROL *BURIAL FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION *CARD DESTRUCTION *DARK HOLE *DIVINE WIND OF MIST VALLEY *DOMAIN OF THE TRUE MONARCHS *DRACO FACE‐OFF *DRAGON RAVINE *EMERGENCY TELEPORT *FIRE FORMATION - TENKI *FOOLISH BURIAL *FUTURE FUSION *GATEWAY OF THE SIX SAMURAI *HARPIE'S FEATHER DUSTER *INFERNITY LAUNCHER *LIMITER REMOVAL *MASK CHANGE II *MONSTER GATE *MONSTER REBORN *NEKROZ CYCLE *ONE DAY OF PEACE *ONE FOR ONE *PANTHEISM OF THE MONARCHS *PENDULUM CALL *POT OF AVARICE *PREPARATION OF RITES *PRIMAL SEED *RAIGEKI *REASONING *REINFORCEMENT OF THE ARMY *SAQLIFICE *SPELL SANCTUARY *SOUL CHARGE *SUPER POLYMERIZATION *SYMBOL OF HERITAGE *UNION HANGAR *WAVERING EYES Trap Cards *CEASEFIRE *IMPERIAL ORDER *MAGICAL EXPLOSION *RING OF DESTRUCTION *SOLEMN JUDGMENT *SOLEMN STRIKE *SOLEMN WARNING *VANITY'S EMPTINESS Semi-Limited Only two(2) copies of this card can be used in any decks. Effect Monsters *ATLANTEAN DRAGOONS *DANDYLION *MAGICIAN OF FAITH *REBORN TENGU *SANGAN Pendulum Monsters *QLIPHORT SCOUT Ritual Monsters *EVIGISHKI GUSTKRAKEN Fusion Monsters *THOUSAND-EYES RESTRICT Synchro Monsters *NONE Xyz Monsters Spell Cards *CHAIN STRIKE *CHARGE OF THE LIGHT BRIGADE *GATEWAY OF THE SIX *SINISTER SHADOW GAMES Trap Cards *WALL OF REVEALING LIGHT Anime Cards All Anime Cards confirmed for use will be considered '''LIMITED. '''As such only one(1) copy may exist in any Deck used by a single person. If you have 3 Decks, there can only be one copy of that particular card between them. Category:Ban List Category:Guidelines